


Dawn

by Discreet



Category: Worm - Wildbow
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discreet/pseuds/Discreet
Summary: You wake over a large body of liquid. There is an uncomfortable prickling in the back of your mind.Something is wrong.Interactive fiction, play in your browser.





	Dawn

Note: There is background noise.

[Play here](http://v6p9d9t4.ssl.hwcdn.net/html/450399/Dawn%20v2/index.html)

AN:  
Interactive fiction has been an interest of mine even before Worm and I'm kind of surprised that I didn't think to try something with the two before. I love Worm and I've always wanted to see it translated to an actual game. Not that Dawn is much of a game, more of a narrative experience, but this was my first attempt with Twine (the software used to develop Dawn) and while there are limitations to it, I also think there are some very interesting possibilities. I have a few other interactive stories planned, so please look forward to it.


End file.
